nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Lorian Orbital Forces
The LOF, are tasked with a number of missions. *To maintain and improve the Lorian quality of life *To ensure freedom of navigation in international territories *To support the other aspects of the Lorian military *To defend the GLOCK The LOF feature many officers trained at the RMG academy, volunteers as well as manumen. Currently the GLOCK operates 6 conventional fleets and one black ops fleet. The Black ops fleet is stationed in the secretive MAW galaxy. Any personnel signing onto the black ops fleet, sign a contact that state after their term of service is over they'll agree to their memories being doctored to remove all classified information. Despite this, serving in the Black ops fleet is considered one of the greatest honours space service personnel can achieve. Fleet structure *1 flagship *4 cruiser *16 destroyer *64 frigate *20 Gunship *128 corvettes *64 corvette escorts *128 missile boats *64 patrol boats *9504 fighter *3792 bomber *1264 bomber escort *Able to carry 572 orbital expeditionary group *2860 Orbital assault vehicle *1264 Logistics shuttle Lorian Doctrine Assault carrier: Largest war vessel of any nation. Essentially a giant bulk transporter fitted with defenses and a fairly light armament considering its size. This acts as the command and control centre of the fleet. While it lacks large numbers of fixed armament for its size, it can become the most heavily armed vessel of any nation considering that it can transport 2 armies worth of troops. This increase the number of armaments present on the ship by 4 orders of magnitude. Destroyer: These vessels are designed as multirole vessels. They’re capable of everything from transporting troops, to conducting long range patrols, to ship to ship combat and to orbital bombardment. Frigate: Essentially fulfilling the same role as destroyers but 3x smaller (and 3x cheaper). Gunship: An anti-capital ship vessel. It mounts more large caliber guns than a destroyer. Its role is the sustained and accurate bombardment of large enemy vessels from great range. It is able to function well as an orbital bombardment platform as well. Corvette: Take a frigate and downsize it by a factor of 3. Corvette Escort: These are designed to engage enemy strikecraft and missiles. They feature large numbers of low powered weapons to deal with masses of incoming enemy vessels. The ideological opposite of the gunship. Missile Boat: Their role in combat is to engage medium and large sized enemy vessels. Generally 4 or so missile boats will fire their entire payload at a single enemy capital ship to overwhelm its defenses. Patrol: These operate on the furthest fringes of our formation to provide data. Equipped with extremely powerful comms and sensor arrays as well as static generators. Act as a picket force. Also quite quick so they can quickly reenter the safety of the main fleet’s gun. Bomber: These vessels are the smallest vessel we operate and are designed to target enemy frigate sized ships and bigger with missiles and other ordnance from close range. Bomber escort: Essentially these fly alongside bombers to engage enemy strikecraft. Lorian Design Ideology Lorian vessels tend to be larger than equivalents in other nations, in part due to their heavy armour, armament and massive power systems. Lorian major combat vessels are designed to be as multifunctional as possible. Major vessels maintain an internal security complement, separate to the rest of the crew. These groups are armed with surprisingly heavy weaponry. APC's have been used in an internal security role. Most major ships possess basic manufacturing and medical centres with the assault carriers and destroyers having more advanced hospital centres than many nations. All ships are equipped with the energy to ammunition system developed by Letharia as well as basic manufacturing facilities. They also have AMAT gathering systems onboard, to provide supplies in an emergency. Lorian vessels have the highest acceleration and agility in sub light condition of any nation due to their advanced inertial suppression technology and high powered sub light engines. They have built in hollow space generators that are rarely used as well as ice cold systems. In addition to standard weaponry, some ships carry hush corner and hypometric weapon systems. All ships bar bombers and assault transports are equipped with static. All vessels have paladin, crusader and some form of templar defensive systems present. Larger vessels have the hoplite defensive network as well. Lorian vessels make heavy use of the onegun system. This is a coilgun that can fire standard rounds, plasma rounds, ultra-high-energy cosmic ray lasers or missiles. The plasma rounds contain an exciter inside a plasma blast that will cause an acceleration effect turning it into an exploding particle-acceleration DEW. They’ll also be able to fire single use Ultra-high-energy cosmic ray laser shells. The shell will contain the necessary apparatus to fire a shot. It will be powered by the coilguns magnets and once the round has been expended the canister is fired as a conventional round. In addition to conventional FTL systems, lorian ships also possess a stealthy wormhole generator, tardis generators and a regular wormhole generator. Ship Breakdown Fighter Length: 10m Cargo carried: Ejection pod Armament: two 30mm gatlings, 14 wingtip hardpoints, 5 underbelly hardpoints, rear tailgun Defenses: HSIR plates, EW Crew: 2 FTL capable: No Extra: Missile Boat/Patrol Vessel Length: 50m Cargo carried:Numerous deployable systems, including air defence mines and satellites,FTL-capable Escape pod, 6 months of supplies for the missile boat, 2 years of supplies for the patrol vessel. 2 Fighters and one logistics shuttle. Missile Boat Armament-16 light orbit to orbit missiles, 2 orbit to surface missile systems, 8 orbital cruise missiles, one 30mm cannon, able to deploy SAT-5A systems, 12 orbital torpedoes Patrol Vessel Armament- 8 light orbit to orbit missiles, 4 orbital cruise missiles, one 30mm onegun, 12 orbital torpedoes Defenses: HSIR plates, decoy launcher, spacechaff, IR flares, THEL, Extremely reduced Signature, EW Crew: 8+6 FTL capable: Yes Extra: The patrol vessel is capable of operating for long periods of time on its own. It also has an extremely powerful comms and ew suite. Both have mineclearing equipment Escape Pod Length: 20m Cargo carried:8 personnel, 6 months of supplies Armament: 2 light cannons Defenses: basic shield system Crew: 1 FTL capable: Yes Extra: Corvette/Corvette Escort-Regulator Class Length: 400m Cargo carried: 3 years of supplies, FTL capable escape pods, Numerous deployable systems. Corvette: 1 orbital expeditionary group. 5 orbital assault vehicles. 2 logistics shuttles. 6 bombers, 2 bomber escort and 12 fighters. Escort: 24 fighters Corvette Armament-24 30mm cannons, 24 60mm cannon,8 500mm cannon dual batteries, 120 orbital torpedoes Corvette Escort Armament-8 30mm cannon, 12 60mm cannon, 2 500mm cannon dual batteries 4 anti-strike craft weapons, 2 30mm cannons, 120 orbital torpedoes Defenses: HSIR plates, 1 templar system (An active defense system. It combines the following. 24 light orbit to orbit/anti-air missile launchers, 8 40mm oneguns, 8 anti-strike craft weapons, shield generator, THEL, EW package, smoke/anti-laser grenade launchers, Chaff/Flare launchers, PIDS, Counterbattery radar, Decoy launchers, Highly advanced target acquisition and fire control systems and 2 anti-ballistic missiles. Designed to be fitted to some ground vehicles, naval vessels and orbital vessels. II is general improvements. III sees the first integration with drive detector to target FTL weaponry as well as general improvement. IV sees the system gain the ability to judge if any targets appear to be catastrophically dangerous and prepare a TARDIS to shield the ship from the damage. V is general improvement.) , Reduced signature Crew: 200 FTL capable: Yes Extra: B has blip enhancement, very advanced jamming and 4 integrated protection systems. De Frigate/Gunship Length: 1200m Cargo carried: Both carry 3 years of supplies, FTL capable escape pods, Numerous deployable systems, Frigate-3 orbital expeditionary group. 15 orbital assault vehicles. 6 logistics shuttles. 18 bombers, 6 bomber escort and 36 fighters. Gunship- 6 logistics shuttles. 18 bombers, 6 bomber escort and 36 fighters. Frigate Armament- 72 30mm cannons, 72 60mm cannon, 24 500mm cannon dual batteries, numerous missiles Gunship Armament- 72 30mm cannons, 72 60mm cannon, 100 high power 500mm cannon dual batteries, 10 1000mm dual batteries. numerous missiles Defenses: HSIR plates, 3 templar systems, reduced signature Crew: 800 FTL capable: Yes Extra: Destroyer Length: 3600m Cargo carried: 9 orbital expeditionary group. 45 orbital assault vehicles. 18 logistics shuttles. 54 bombers, 18 bomber escort and 108 fighters. 3 years of supplies, FTL capable escape pods, Numerous deployable systems. Armament: 216 30mm cannons, 216 60mm cannon, 72 500mm cannon dual batteries, numerous missiles Defenses: HSIR plates, 9 templar systems, reduced signature Crew: 2400 FTL capable: Yes Extra: Cruiser Length: 7200m Cargo carried: 18 orbital expeditionary group. 90 orbital assault vehicles. 36 logistics shuttles. 108 bombers, 36 bomber escort and 216 fighters , 3 years of supplies, FTL capable escape pods, Numerous deployable systems. Armament: Dual bow mounted 2500mm cannon, 300 30mm cannons, 300 60mm cannon, 100 500mm cannon dual batteries, numerous missiles Defenses: HSIR plates, 18 templar systems, reduced signature Crew: 5000 FTL capable: Yes Extra: This vessel is able to concentrate all major weapon systems fire at a single target. Orbital assault vehicle/Logistics shuttle Length: 50m Cargo carried: 120 men or 4 heavy armoured vehicle Armament: OAV: 8 light orbit to orbit/air to air missiles, 2 anti-strike craft weapons, 14 external hardpoints, 4 cannon LS: N/A Defenses: HSIR plates, THEL, EW package, deployable decoys, Directional infrared counter measures, missile detection system, phase cancellation, micromissiles, PIDS, Space chaff, Close in cannon system Crew: OAV: 6 LS: 2 FTL capable: no Extra: Bomber/Bomber Escort Length: 50m Cargo carried: N/A Bomber Armament:-Approximately 300,000kg mixed ordinance in various configurations Escort Armament:-400 orbit to air/orbit missiles, 50 ARM Defenses: Extremely reduced signature, THEL, EW package, deployable decoys, Directional infrared counter measures, missile detection system, phase cancellation, micromissiles, PIDS, Space chaff, Close in cannon system Crew: 4 FTL capable: No Extra: B has extremely advanced EW and surveillance equipment Assault Carrier Length: 10000m Cargo carried: Able to carry two full naval fleets or 10 army brigades/air wings and can operate in atmosphere. Generally it will carry a naval fleet, 3 army brigades and 2 air wings. Armament: 8 150mm cannon, 20 anti-strike craft weapons, numerous orbit to orbit/space denial missiles, orbital cruise missiles, orbit to air/ground missiles, hypometric weapon system Defenses: HSIR plates, 20 templar systems Crew: 5600 FTL capable: Yes Extra: Flagship-Liberty class Length: 15000m Cargo carried: 36 orbital expeditionary group. 180 orbital assault vehicles. 72 logistics shuttles. 216 bombers, 72 bomber escort and 432 fighters , 3 years of supplies, FTL capable escape pods, Numerous deployable systems. Armament: Five dual 2500mm batteries, 600 30mm cannons, 600 60mm cannon, 400 500mm cannon dual batteries, numerous missiles Defenses: HSIR plates, 36 templar systems, reduced signature Crew: 12000 FTL capable: Yes Extra: Largest Lorian ship. Only 7 exist (The Liberty, Sovereign, Enlightenment, Privlige, Emancipation, Independence and the Freedom). Mounts the most powerful command and control system known. Category:Quill Category:Loria Category:Ships Category:Military